OutSpoken
by TheVoltSiren
Summary: Faithful Autobot and scout, BumbleBee, has been searching Earth for the AllSpark with not much luck. His mission takes a sudden detour after meeting a human who speaks in hands. The lone Cybertornian begins his lessons of human culture.


_Author's Note:_ Hi everyone, this is my very first story on and also the first transformer fic I've ever done. I'm pretty new to the fandom and I'm sorry if anything seems off. I'm loosing basing this off of the movies from what I seen. This fic takes place before Sam had posted his ebay stuff online so no one has any clue about the allspark. I hope you enjoy.

 _Edits: Broken up larger chucks of texts into smaller paragraphs to be more reader-friendly (personally it adds a bit more flavor and personality too). Corrected BumbleBee to Bumblebee. Thanks to Chanty Prime & __Tfploverrrr_ _for their reviews and suggestions._

* * *

Gravel kicked up from furiously spinning tires, the 1977 camero cruised along the hot pavement of the interstate, wind whipping against the yellow frame as the driver swiftly avoided civilians -and police detection- with an impressive amount of precision and skill. There was no doubt he would be able to reach his destination within half of the time he initially calculated. Well, that was the case till five thirty hit.

What was worse, fighting in a war over a dying planet then set out in space to retrieve the one thing that might save it and his species or sitting in traffic.

 _Traffic. Most definitely_ , Bumblebee decided at that moment, a hum of self-agreement escaping him.

Perhaps if he had been in his bi-pedal form and gained the ability to grow facial hair, like the organics on earth, he would be nodding his helm as he stroked his stubble with closed eyes, imitating the human image of a great philosopher in thought. _Ah yes, mm I concur._

Though the thought of a Cybertronian randomly sprouting organic hair from their facial plating made him gag and a small shiver disgust rippling through his body. Especially the thought of hair shedding from their bodies and possibly getting caught in the drain of a wash rack, or worse, their own gears. _Gross._

Bee rolled a few inches forward before he stopped again, and with nothing else to do he watched the car in front of him -a blue Prius- switching lanes, yet again, before halting to another stop. _What was the point of endlessly switching lanes?_ _It just added to the already large stretch of time staring at the back of the car in front of you._ _Just pick a fragging lane for pits sake!_

He had already memorized about twenty different license plates, and, _ah Pit_ , Bee started scrolling lazily through the twitter page of the last plate he looked up. _Just leave him Karen, he's no good for you_ , optics rolling as he read another post about her cheating boyfriend. _What a prick._ They would get back together eventually according to the numerous of times Karen's relationship status on Facebook switched from single, to taken, to single yet again.

His spark fluttered, setting off small showers of agitation in his spark chamber, the sense of claustrophobia beginning to whittle its way inside his core. Desperation called out to him, begging him to break free from this fragging traffic and burn a bit of rubber.

Locate and retrieve the AllSpark. That was why he was here. He was to search the entire universe if need be to bring the cube home safely and away from Decepticon claws.

But, _of course_ , his search had brought him down to a planet filled with organics who had nothing better to do than honk their horns and 'twiddle their thumbs' as they waited for traffic to move again.

And, _of course_ , the Allspark had not given one clue to its whereabouts.

His engine rumbled impatiently as he crawled forward to another stop, the frame trembling as his own restlessness continued to erode the small amounts of patience he had left. He could simply transform and step over all these cars, frame towering over the gaping humans as he waved while he walked by, and continue his journey. He _could_ , but he couldn't.

The engine cut and the Autobot's frame went still for the moment, allowing himself a moment to delve into his thoughts. He watched the organics sitting in their own vehicles, they all seem to be in agreement with him that this traffic was utter slag. His holoform sat stiff in the bucket seat, hands clamped on the wheel and face emotionless as it stared straight ahead. He didn't need to put that much effort into his holoform for now, just enough to convince any organic looking in that there was a human sitting in his seats with an aggressive case of resting-bitch face.

Bumblebee's attention shifted to the car next to him, the one that housed a young female complaining on the phone about the traffic surrounding them. _She didn't even realize her own conversations had distracted her enough to nearly bump the car in front of her earlier which easily could have added another hour to this slagging traffic_. With traffic at a standstill once more, the girl had placed her car in parked and began to text on her communication device, not noticing the car in front of her had creeped up enough to allow someone to wiggle their way to the exit…

 _There, Freedom!_

Engine roared back to life once more, spark vibrating with intense excitement that made Bee's frame quiver. _There was enough room to slip by and take the exit._ Bumblebee easily slipped passed the two cars, a maneuver that would have been risky if he had not had a processer a million times more powerful than any super computer found on earth or his species natural ability of precision, control and precise calculation. He would take the distant loud honking behind as a victorious symbol of his escape. Bumblebee's processor whirled as his navigation systems flared up in alert.

The change of course would set him back a few cycles now from his planned, yet aimless, journey. It wouldn't have made the difference really. Either sit in that slagging traffic or coast across the windy back roads.

The notifications were whisked away, along with his holoform, as the alien vehicle made its way onto the roads less traveled, enjoying the way his pistons pumped under the hood and added additional warmth inside himself. Satisfaction filled his spark chamber as he experienced the speed he so desired for the past cycle; Chilly wind licking his paint as he picked up more and more speed, sending a delightful shiver down his back strut. Axis stretched outward, frame rocking into a comfortable position above them, engine purring as he finally reached a more relaxed state.

The smooth pavement would only last so long till he hit more rural areas, so he would make sure to take this moment to enjoy his freedom and relax. The blur of yellow and black cruised its way down the curvy roads, drifting when the opportunity presented itself, and zipped down the longer stretches of road. The only thing that slowed him down was the occasional local law enforcement, something he easily avoided with occasional radio scans.

It was the rocky terrain that jerked Bumblebee back into a more focused state. His frame no longer resting lazily over his axis, a tightness pulling at his wires and the components inside him shifted into a more composed position. It more appropriate manner of holding himself as a lieutenant of the Autobots; a warrior prepared to fight at any given moment. The objective surfaced to the front of his thoughts, responsibility of two worlds now weighing heavy in his chassis.

 _No more fooling around_ , his processor whirled, readying himself for whatever may come.


End file.
